


The Darkholmes

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, New Family, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Rebuilding, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: The war is over. Apocalypse is finally defeated. Now, what can Kurt Darkholme and Kitty Pryde do? The hardest thing imaginable: live their lives.





	The Darkholmes

# The Darkholme

N/A: let´s start the year by giving love and respect for this ship. They deserve it.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

1) comfort

Kurt Darkholme is hardly someone to be seen lazy around, no matter the situation, Nightcrawler is always up to fight whatever comes his way. In the new headquarters of the X-men, Nightcrawler is restless as giving pointless orders to the newbies(who in turn don´t dare to defy a man who is friend with sharks. Plural)

Ariel, for her part, has none of that and putting her hands on her waist. And unlike the others, has no fear to come closer of Darkholme, even if he is a bit cranky.

“Ok, Rockstar, stop right there” Ariel speaks being to close of the man. His scarlet eyes are boring into her doe eyes.

“I have to work, I don´t like to be idle” is his honest reply and the woman smiles tenderly at that. Putting a finger on his blue lips the woman speaks again “hey, sugar lips, you deserve to have a rest too. You aren´t doing anyone´s favour by working you out like that, and no, don´t look at me like that, it is an order, go take a rest, Kurt Darkholme”

“But…”

“No, but, go to your room, watch Meg, as I know you do, and get a good sleep. Please, you deserve it”

Kurt offers no resistance in this offer.

“Uhm, Meg is not a boring movie”

“We can watch together then if you want”

“I do”

2)Ghosts

Ariel aka Kitty Pryde is not a woman that fears many things, of course, that´s not saying she is immune to fear. No, she is human after all and all humans feel a hesitation, a dread that stomps on their fight or flight mode.

Kitty Pryde is afraid of ghosts now. Waking up in the dawn and looking at the kitchen window with a certain fear as maybe she is not adequate enough. Piotr´s disgusting voice rings in her mind and the woman hides her face in her hands. The man is dead. Dead and gone. Yet, the fear looms over her.

She may not be adequate enough for Kurt Darkholme.

“I can practically hear your thoughts” Kurt enters in the kitchen looking at her watery eyes. “No, you are not like her, but you didn´t consider one detail, I don´t want to date a clone of her, neither I want to resurrect the past, I want you because you are you. That´s more than enough to me”

“So romantic” she teased as tears drop from her eyes.

3)Pstd

Their house was running short on food and Ariel volunteers to do the grocery shopping. A mere task as Kurt Darkholme is not really good at buying food.

As she was in the queue to grab the fish, when out of nowhere, someone touches her back, and then the market change to the battlefield. She saw Apocalypse, saw Piotr and saw the countless death in front of her eyes and immediately let go of her shopping list to let her claws out.

When someone screams asking if she alright makes the woman go back to reality as Apocalypse and Piotr are gone and only Kitty has her weapon. The woman returns home.

“Was the market full?” Kurt Darkholme asked and Kitty shakes her head looking defeat. Kurt goes at her and lifts her chin gently. “Is ok, I get it, we can order pizza, ok?”

Ariel only nods as Kurt hugs her saying it is not her fault. It still happens to him.

4) Children

Evan Sabahnur is running along with the other kids as Wade is teaching them a new game and this time is something proper for kids. Rogue and the others X-men look at the kids playing freely and the biggest question weights on their shoulder.

As many mutants and humans are co-existing in peace, the numbers of children is a bit lower and in some countries, they are adopting extreme measures to remedy this situation.

“I heard that in some Europeans countries, polygamy is legal” Ariel speaks in hush tones to Kurt Darkholme with a smile on her face seeing the reaction of the man. “Should we have a harem?”

“Don´t joke with that, I´m too old for that” Kurt jokes and Kitty merely punches his arm lightly.

“Speaking of children…would want to have one?” Kurt asked not looking at her, instead of looking at the children. “I almost killed Evan, me and the team…did you know it was Wade who put sense into our heads?” Kurt chuckles a little at that.

“If you are thinking if that makes me think less of you, try again, I know it was a tough call and to be honest I did have some prejudices to overcome in regards, Evan, I hate Apocalypse, really do, but only know I´m realizing the boy is not his father” Her hand goes to his face, gentle, feeling his soft fur as she guides his scarlet eyes into her own.

“As for kids, I think you would make a good father as well. I think it is too soon to think about kids, but, if it has to happen, we can do it” Ariel replied tenderly as they kiss.

“Awww, aren´t you two cute together?” Wade speaks breaking the mood and Kurt ponders if he can behead Wade later.

5) visit

Kurt Darkholme often visits other universes. One of his favourites has to be where Waggoner lives. The genius boy and his robots are fascinating to watch(even if Darkholme himself don´t understand what the boy is trying to explain) and there´s a sense of relief in knowing there a version of him that does not know the hardship Darkholme faced. A version of him that is 100%heroic.

Darkholme ruffles Waggoner´s perfect tidy hair making the boy protest at this. The boy is a prodigy, an X-men but Darkholme often likes to remember the boy that he is still a boy. No need to grow up so fast.

Waggoner is in Darkholme´s dimension ready to help in the technology department as the X-men of this sector is not well versed in technology. Kurt Darkholme assures it was nothing dangerous.

(“We have a computer and we can´t turn it on” “you speak just like an old man” “I´m an old man”)

Ariel is passing by and can´t help by wanting to take a picture of the scene of Kurt Darkholme and Waggoner interacting. It is too cute. Waggoner noticed her and waves at her.

“Guten Tag, Mrs Darkholme” Waggoner speaks innocently enough and Ariel is blushing now looking at Kurt Darkholme who in his true asshole mode merely smiles at the situation. It is a good day for AoA X-men.


End file.
